1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a supply device and an image forming apparatus.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a supply device including a supply roller, a rotary unit, a restriction part, a member, and a swing part. The supply roller rotates around a first axis and supplies a medium. The rotary unit supports the supply roller at the first axis, and rotates in a determined direction around a second axis different from the first axis to thereby move the supply roller from a first position separated from the medium to a second position in contact with the medium. When the supply roller is located at the first position, the restriction part comes into contact with the rotary unit and restricts the rotation of the rotary unit in the determined direction. Upon receipt of drive force, the member rotates around a third axis different from the second axis. Upon receipt of drive force when the rotation of the rotary unit in the determined direction is restricted by the restriction part, the swing part swings in a first direction and causes the member to press and separate the restriction part from the rotary unit, to thereby rotate the rotary unit in the determined direction and move the supply roller to the second position. Further, upon receipt of drive force from the member when the supply roller is located at the second position, the swing part swings in a second direction opposite to the first direction and comes into contact with the rotary unit, to thereby rotate the rotary unit in a direction opposite to the determined direction and move the supply roller to the first position.